mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Greedy
In Series *Mr. Greedy: (both are greedy and are cousins) Out of Series *Marjorie Dawes (Little Britain, both eat lots of food and are overweight), *Sadie (Total Drama Series, both are fat), *Sugar (Total Drama Series, both are fat, have blonde Hair and eat lots of food), *Owen (Total Drama series, both are fat, have blonde hair and eat lots of food), *Ma Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both are fat), *Owl (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are fat), *Lady Kluck (Robin Hood 1973, both are fat and wear blue hats), *The Queen Of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland, Disney, both are Fat), *Ursula (The Little Mermaid, Disney, both are fat), *Greedy Graham (Little Monsters, both are greedy and eat too much), *Helga (Clayfighter Series, both are fat), *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are fat) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII, both have blonde hair) *Letter M (Alphablocks, both are greedy), *Ms. Pac-Man (Namco, both eat a lot), *Chowder (Chowder, both are plump and love food), *Aunt Sponge (James and the Giant Peach, both are fat and love food), *Heather Trott (Eastenders, both are fat), *Cow (Cow & Chicken, both are fat), *The Queen (Muzzy in Gondoland, both are fat and have something yellow on their heads), *Millicent Bulstrode (Harry Potter, both are fat), *Lupe (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are fat), *Lizzie Devine (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are fat), *Beaver (Franklin the Turtle, both are fat), *Hen (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are fat), *Mrs. Tubby Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are fat), *Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are fat), *Boo-Boo (Yogi Bear, both are chubby and have something blue), *Sad Sack (Raggy Dollls, both are orange and fat), *Greedy Smurf (The Smurfs, both have blue, they eat a lot of food, and they're greedy), *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are females that are greedy sometimes), *Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes (Angelina Ballerina, both have a very big appetite), *Toula (Fat Pizza, both are fat and eats a lot), *Dee Dee (Oggy and The Cockroaches, both are fat, orange, and eat a lot of food), *Little Lotta (Harvey Comics, both are fat, have blonde hair, and eat a lot). *Kid and Paxton (Timmy Time, all 3 of them are fat). *Sir Topham Hatt (The Railway Series, both are fat and eat a lot of food), *Nutty (Happy Tree Friends, both like to eat candy), *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are fat and love to eat), *Patrick Star (Spongebob SquarePants, both are fat and love to eat), *Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom, both are orange, overweight and like to eat) *Jughead Jones: (Archie series, both wear orange, blue and yellow and love to eat food) *Alana "Honey Boo Boo" Thompson (Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, Both are fat and love to eat), *Purple (The Color Challenge, both eat cakes a lot), *Kagura (Gintama, both are eat a lot of food) *Hippo (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are rotund) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both love to eat) *Daz Black (Daz Games, both are fat) Category:Main series